Tekkit Tales: Tekkit Police
by Dragonofelder
Summary: 30 years ago, a war between Scientists and Magicians ripped the world apart. Now, after a supposed magic attack, a up and coming Tekkit cop must discover the truth... before the war begins again.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Where to start… ah. The start. Best place to start, the start. Am I right? No. Well, you know nothing about writing a story. So, let's start at the start.

When Minecraft first started, the people were…primitive. They had little technology, and little magic. Sure, they defeated the Ender Dragon, but they really began to progress when they discovered two things. New ores just formed in the Earth's core but on their way up, and the discovery that, using a Philosopher's Stone, matter could be changed to a different form. Science and Magic. These discoveries started what was to be known, as the Tekkit Age.

For a thousand years, science and magic become stronger, and the world began to change. Poor miners could now double their haul, and rich lords got richer. But even though both science and magic where used by all, magic seemed stronger, giving access to flight, infinite resources and eternal life. But then nukes were made. Every. Thing. Changed. One test, one single test showed the world that nukes could destroy anything. Nothing, apart from Quantum armor could stop it, and high ranking nobles did not want everyone to have Quantum armor. So a council was called. And then the world fell.

The Scientists had long feared and envied the Magicians power, and wanted a weapon to match theirs. The Magicians wanted peace, and feared the destructive power that the scientists had gained. So, the council was split. Arguments started. They broke out onto the streets of the capital, Notch City. War. It was everywhere. Magician vs. Scientist, Magic vs. Science. War nearly shook the world to bits. But nukes did that. 1 million, all set off at once. The planet was turned into a waste land, radiation all around, the surviving cities forced to set up force fields. And who got the blame? Magicians. They were forced from the cities, left to die in the arid waste land that once were fields of green, now filed with ruins and mutated beings.

So. Scientists, safe in their cities. Magicians, left to die. The balance is gone. Who know this? No one. Bad end to a story right? Well, this is not the end. Not even the middle. We are at the start. Best place to start a story, the start.


	2. The NIE Jock

**The NIE jock**

An alarm went off. Mark jumped from his bed, disoriented. For a few moments he struggled to remember what the noise was. Was it the fire bell? The attack bell? The run-like-the-wind-cause-there-is-a-creeper bell? No, it was the… Mark slapped his face, both to wake him up and for not remembering. That was the bell to signal a crime was in progress! And as a member of the Tekkit Police, it was his job to stop it.

Mark pulled on his Nano armour over his civilian clothes. The other NIEs, short for New and Inexperienced, and even some of the older guys liked to keep their own armour in their locker, but not Mark. His armour was always ready next to his bed, powered up and ready to go. Mark ran down the corridor, swiftly dodging NIEs stumbling out of their rooms. Idiots. If you wanted to go high in the TP, you need to be good. And that meant being prepared for missions even at night. In the Mission Room, some of the older cops were standing around waiting for the plasma screen to come online. One of them sniggered and nudged his mate.

"Look," he said in a loud whisper, "the NIE jock." They both giggled, just in time for the screen to turn on and Chief Inspector Ironfield to appear on screen. Ironfield was an old veteran, a captain even before N-day. He snarled at the two offenders, who were shaking in their boots. "You two go help the cook," he said in a voice that would make a creeper shake. After the relieved cops left, he turned to the, finally, assembled group.

"Listen up ladies," he shouted, "our sensors just picked up a group of 6 flyers heading from the warehouse district to Gate C. Cameras show they are suspending a crate between them. We have no other Intel, so this will be an ask questions then fire situation." Groans all round, but Ironfield ignored them. "Groups A and B, take the V Jets and intercept them. Group C take the Turbo Bikes and follow conflict below, if any of the suspects break away follow them. Group D, set up a blockade. Now, hop to it!"

The tick the plasma screen shut down, people started running off to the Jet Hanger or Turbo Garage dependent on their roles. Mark was in group C, meaning he got to follow from below. Someone from A patted him on the back and said "maybe next time jock," then walked off laughing. Mark sighed. Ah well, you don't get diamonds on a gold platter, you need to work for them. Mark had a long way to go before Ironfield even learned his name. Still, better do the job at hand. He started to towards the Turbo Garage. Little did he know that by first light, Ironfield would not only know his name, but also what he could do.

**If you can't guess, this is going to be good.**


	3. The Chase Part 1- Pursuit

**Pursuit Part One- Chase **

Mark ran into the Turbo Garage, strapping on his Nano Saber. The mechanics were pulling electricity cables out of the Turbo Bikes, and guiding them with Antigrav sticks to the large door, which was opening with flashing lights and alarms. Mark climbed onto his bike, an old T4 model. The newer T5 was lighter and sturdier, but Mark liked the T4 anyway. He strapped himself in, checking all the gauges. All green. Mark smiled. One of the mechanics shouted, "Okay, inhibitors off in 10!" The inhibitors stopped the vehicle that they were installed on from moving above dangerous collision speed. All of the force's vehicles had them. Mark lowered his helmet visor. Important if you don't want bugs going into your eyes at turbo speed. A mechanic raised his hand "Five!" Mark gripped the control stick hard. "Four!" The sound of revving engines filled the Garage. "Three!" Mark flipped a few switches, then gripped the stick even tighter. "Three!" The mechanics backed away from the bikes. "Two!" Mark saw the mechanics finger hover over the button. "One, GO!" The Mechanic pressed the button, a light on Mark's console flashed green and Mark and the other cops shot out onto the streets of Jebotropolis.

Mark looked up seeing the blue glow of the force field above. He saw it every time he looked up. When the 1 million nukes had exploded, now known as N Day, the old capital Notch City had turned into dust. A number of close cities suffered the same fate, but most cities were out of range. However there was still the matter of the radiation that had been released, so all of the surviving cities set up force fields to keep it out. Huge gates where put into the sides of the force fields, so people could get out with minimal radiation getting in. Mark was born 8 years after N Day, making him 22. His father had died from radiation poisoning a year later, and so did his mother when he was 11. He sometimes wondered if he would die from radiation as well…

Mark snapped back into reality as the coordinates of the flyers appeared on his visor readout. He expertly guided his bike along the streets, lined with metal building. The other Turbo Bikes spread out ahead and behind him. Five minutes later, Mark spotted the V Jets above them, flying in 4… well V shapes. Command always liked their little jokes. He turned on his com set on, in time to hear "target spotted, Moving to engage." Mark looked up, and saw 6 people flying using jet packs, 4 holding onto a tarpaulin that seemed from below to have a crate in it. "Really?" Mark thought, "This is going to be easy." Then one of the escorts pulled out some sort of weapon, and fired a red laser the lead V Jet. The Jet exploded, sending shrapnel into the other Jets, while the main debris fell… straight towards Mark. "May be not," Mark muttered, swerving.

**Wanted to get something out, so… here it is. Fun fact. I have this story, the next AND the one after pla****n****ned out… an****d also I have the name for the fourth**** one.**


	4. The Chase Part 2- Take down

**Pursuit Part Two- Take down**

The V-jet fell so fast, only three Turbo Bikes moved straight away. Seven moved 10 seconds before impact, but two Bikes got hit head on. The Bikes behind them had to stop sharpish, or wind up making a bigger pile up. Mark was ahead of the crash, and he now zoomed in his optics at the weapon that was being used. Mark swore: Mining Lasers. Originally made for mining, during the Scientist-Mage war they were used as weapons. Now they were outlawed, due to close quarters in the cities, but that made gangs want them more. These guys obviously had them. Both escorts were firing now, keeping the V-Jets at bay. Mark winced as a stray shot hit a building. Rubble was blown down to the street. Mark dodged a large piece narrowly, and drove faster to catch up with the flyers. The V-Jets were holding back, waiting for Command to make a decision. Command was waiting for Ironfield to make a decision. By the time the order was relayed, the flyers would have shot past the blockade at Gate C, and be out into the wastelands, free to go where they wished.

Mark spotted something ahead; a construction site. The flyers would go over it… and there was a sheet on a tilt. A ramp in a fashion. Mark got an idea. A crazy idea, but why not? He radioed up to the Jets, "pull back for a few secs guys, I want to try something." He then shut his radio off. If anyone ordered him to stop, he would have to follow orders. But if he couldn't hear that order… Mark sped up, moving round the other bikes, trying to get to the construction site at the right time. BOOM! Mark heard the explosion, and guessed that the flying escorts were turning their guns on the bikes. Not good.

Mark swerved into the construction site, with the flyers nearly overhead. He lined up with the ramp, and kept an eye on the flyers, for timing **and **in case they sent a blot down. Thankfully they seemed not to notice. BOOM! A barrel exploded next to the bike. Nope, they noticed. Both escorts were hovering above him, taking aim, but the over flyers carrying the crate kept going, just as Mark had planned. Mark spotted the lowest escort send a red bolt, right at Mark. A hit like that would kill him, and leave a job for the clean-up guys. "Few seconds more…" Mark thought. The bolt seemed to slow down, as did the flyers. "Come on, come on" If he went now at the speed he needed, he would fall short or hit the bottom of the crate. Not the plan. "A few seconds…" Likewise, too late and he would be mini blocks. "Three, two, one, I am mad but let's do this!" Mark speed forwards. Seconds later the blot blew a hole in the dirt behind him, scorching the back of his bike. More bolts struck down behind him, as he zoomed towards the ramp… and up he went, heading for the crate. He saw the flyers faces, shocked, amazed, frightened and also realization. Too late. Mark's Bike landed on the crate, dead centre. The flyers struggled to keep it for 3 seconds, then the tarpaulin snapped and Mark, the crate and also the powerless flyers fell to earth.

"Grab on to the bike and hold on tight!" He yelled to the panicked flyers, well fallers now. Two grabbed hold immediately, one grabbed the crate instead, and one stubbornly tried to power up his jetpack. Mark revved his engine, and both guys guessed what he was doing, and grabbed hold. Good. Mark made his bike shoot of the crate, using what surface area it had. If the bike and crate landed together, the contents of the crate might break. But both landing separately might be okay… maybe. Mark gritted his teeth as the bike landed. Thankfully it didn't flip, and all the fallers were okay. Well, prisoners now. The other Cops were gathering round, looking amazed, while the flyers were descending surrounded by the V-Jets. Mark grinned, and turned on his radio to see what command thought. "Private Vetenskap, get your Nano pants back to base…NOW!" Oh dear.

**Google translator****rocks right… bit late, but better in late than**** in nether… get it? Also no Neth****er in this story.**


	5. Ironfield

**Ironfield**

I was shown into Chief Inspector Ironfield's office, and told to wait. So I did. While I waited I allowed my eyes to drift around the room, taking in as much as I could. A large screen on the wall flashed messages every now and again. "New Icaria: warehouse broken into." "Jaffahampton: Jaffa crate stolen." Ironfield's rank of Chief Inspector meant that not only did he run the Tekkit Police in Jebotropolis, he was head of the global force. This gave him a seat on the Council, and a heck ton of work. On his marble desk, a book lay open. Mark read, "One of the only advantages of science against magic is that it has a way of making walls of energy, or force fields. Long study has been put into this, but no magic alternative can be found." Odd. Why would a head scientist read magic related books. Mark stopped wondering when he noticed two picture frames on the desk. Moving round it he saw in one a couple with a young boy, then in the other the same boy, but older and with a lady that seemed to be his wife. They were both hugging a young girl. "That's my late family you see there." Mark snapped up. Ironfield had entered without him noticing! He was tall, with short, grey hair, and was wearing Quantum armour without the helmet. His eyes were dark blue, and only by looking into them you could see this man was a fighter, a strategist and had been at this job for a long time.

Ironfield guested at the seat in front of his desk. "Well, sit down." Mark sat, trying not to shake. Ironfield was known for giving out really awful punishment to cops that put one toe over the line, like cleaning out the drainage pipes or washing dishes with nothing but a cloth and water. Very tedious, and time consuming. Ironfield placed a file on the table. "Mark Vetenskap?" he asked in gravel's voice. Mark nodded. Ironfield tapped the file. "All on you kid. Parents die after birth?" "No sir," Mark mumbled, "Father died 1 year later, but my mother stayed alive until I was 11 years. She did well on her own." Ironfield nodded. "Radiation, I guess. You got the eyes for it" Mark winched. High levels of radiation could kill you, mutate you, drive you insane or in rare cases give you powers, but low levels could only lower health, make the scanner ping at radiation gates or give you an affect called "nuclear eyes." Basically your eyes got bright. Really bright. Mark had "nuclear blue" eyes, and was ridded for it constantly. However Ironfield didn't seem to care. "My own parents died from it as well. Or the shock waves. They were in Notch City on N Day, and my wife and daughter. Never found the bodies. Only blood." Mark swallowed.

"Now," Ironfield continued at a faster pace, "that stunt you pulled nearly got yourself killed, but it worked. Nice job." Mark blinked. "Re-really?" "Yep, remind me of myself as a jock. You lived, the criminals got caught, minimal damage to the city and we recovered these…" He held up a small, blue gem, with a red light on the side. "Know what this is?" "Lapotron Crystal, can store 1,000,000 EU, and looks to be empty…" Mark pointed at the light on the side. Ironfield smiled, which made his face look much better. Less… scary. "Exactly. We guess the power has been used for something inside the city, maybe to kick start an illegal power generator or such. But we don't know where they were being taken. Maybe they were getting rid of them, but we won't know for certain until one of them talks. Until then, we wait." Mark waited. Ironfield said nothing, he just looked at him. "So," mark began hesitantly, "what do I do." "Oh… nothing yet, but ,truthfully, I think we need more captain like you. Cleaver, able to make a decision in a split second, not like the big lumbering guys how had to get a promotion because they've been in the force so long. As soon as we get an opening, you're in kid." Mark was speechless. 3 months on the force, and he basically already had a captain's badge. Any records broken? "So... should I go now?" Ironfield nodded. "Yeah off you. You need some rest" Mark walked out the office, trying not to jump in happiness. This night was the best in a long while. Shame the lucky streak wouldn't last.

**I have three distractions: School, Other peoples amazing stories and thinking up ideas and not actually writing them down. Yeah….**


	6. Magic

**Magic…**

Next morning, Mark got up with zero energy. Last night's activates had left him drained, and he needed food. He put his armour back on, and then went down the mess hall. He grabbed a bowl of porridge, some honey to put on it and an apple from the counter. Due to lack of space to grow plants and noxious fumes that killed bees, organic products were hard to come by. Government departments had plenty, but normal people could only get rotting or low grade organic food. There was a huge area of the black market dedicated too it. Mark sat by south facing window and ate his food. He could hear people around him talking about last night, commenting on what happened, "he flipin flew Mon," and wondering why Ironfield was prepared to give him a promotion so early on. Mark ignored it. He chewed his apple and looked out towards the old observatory. Since long range telescopes had been scaled down, the huge scope inside the dome was put out of use. Surprisingly it hadn't been taken down; in fact Mark didn't know who owned it now.

Mark was starting on his porridge, when suddenly a dull boom came from the ceiling. Mark and everyone else in the mess hall froze… then the wall exploded. A chunk of plaster hit Mark on the back of his head, and he blacked out. When he woke up, he was covered in plaster. Mark shoved all it off and looked round at the mess hall. "Holy Notch," he muttered. The wall had a large hole in it, big enough to drive a Turbo Bike through. The room behind it was the officer's mess, and was in ruins. Tables and chairs were imbedded in the surviving wall, and officers were being pulled from out under the rubble. They all looked very beaten up, and shocked. Mark guessed, from the starburst pattern on the floor and the table in the ceiling directly above it, the bomb was in a bag under the table. He moved towards the hole to help, but fell over. A medic came over. "You all right kid?" He looked at the back of Mark's head and whistled. "Nope, you need to sit down now." "I'm fine," Mark muttered, although chickens were flying around his head. Suddenly the chicken's eyes went red and they stared at Mark evilly. They closed in, and Mark blacked out again.

A few hours later, Mark was inside Ironfield's office. He had woken up a few minutes ago, and had immediately been told to wait outside the office. Ironfield wanted to see him, as soon as he got back from talking with the…talking officers. Mark had heard a bit of what was going on from people passing, and it didn't sound good. The first explosion had been the radio tower. It had fallen all the way down to the street, so that was great. The explosion second was worse, detonating when it was full of officers. Well timed. Very well timed. Mark spotted Ironfield coming towards him. He looked older than before. "Go in," he grunted at Mark. Mark entered, and Ironfield followed him in. He sat down with a sigh, eyes unfocused, and rubbed his chin. "This is bad, really bad…" "What's bad sir?" Mark asked. Ironfield focused on him. "All officers above sargent are incapacitated, with a mix of high and low level injuries. More importantly, our radio tower is out. You know the problem with that?" Mark shuffled his feet. "We can't contact other cities?" "Close. Every hour a signal is sent from the tower, basically saying "we are still here and not in trouble" to the other cites. In the case of an attack, or when power goes, the other cites can come to our aid without us needing to struggle to send a message. However, right now we have large problem. Our scans show that the explosions were magic based."

"Magic…" Mark whispered. Magic, not seen in the city for years. And used in an act of war. Ironfield nodded. "Magic, and in the worst forms. It might have been a Nova Catalyst, but I don't care. What I care about is the fact that if other Tekkit Cops are coming to what they think a disaster zone, but they might be leaving their cites open for attack. So… I need to send a captain, because they have rights to leave the city for missions. But all the captains are in the med bay. So… I need a new captain. Guess who gets it?" Mark grimed, "Me." "Yep." Ironfield handed him a silver badge. "You are now Captain Vetenskap, and you first mission is to go to New New Mistral, and get the signal out that Jebotropolis is not under attack. Can you do that?" "Yes sir!" Mark saluted. Ironfield nodded, and waved him out of his office. Mark punched the air. He was a captain, maybe the fastest ever. This was great.

**Boom….. yeah. Also ****it's**** New New Mistral because It was burnt down in SOI, rebuilt then destroyed again on N Day.**


	7. The Wastes

**The Wastes**

Mark walked down the corridor, still happy at his promotion. Captain! He kept glancing at the badge on his chest to make sure it was still there. Other people did double takes when they saw the badge on a NIE. Some did not look happy. Mark walked into the garage, and spotted Ironfield was by a brand new looking Turbo Bike, talking to an engineer. He called Mark over when he saw him. "Captain Vetenskap! Over here." Mark stopped in front of him and saluted. "Sir." Ironfield saluted back, and then guested at the bike. "This is the brand new T6 bike. What do you think of it?" "Well… looks no different really." "Ah, but this bike is faster, lighter and more energy efficient then the T6. And you are going to be behind the wheel." Mark grinned. "Awesome." Ironfield nodded. "Indeed. Now, when you get to New New Mistral, talk to Inspector Peva and inform him of our situation. Stay until the signal is sent to the other cities, and then come back. You got that?" "Yes, sir!" "Good, now get going. I have some people I need to meet." Ironfield walked out the garage, while Mark climbed into his new bike. He gave double thumbs up to the engineer, who flicked the inhibitor switch to "off." Mark shot out the garage, down the street, past civilian transports and was at Gate A before he said "HOLY NOTCH!" This bike was really fast.

Mark gazed up at the Gate with spinning eyes. It was huge, as big a warehouse but with smaller doors built in it. It was built into the wall around the city, and to keep out radiation a shield was activated on the outside of the gate, and when the gate had closed it was deactivated. Mark activated his com. "Open the gate!" he shouted for fun. Nothing but static. "Open the gate, please." "Much better," said a voice on the other end, and the gate began to open, making a hole big enough to get the bike through. Mark gazed out into the wastes. It was a desert, going on for ever, no plant life, or life of any sorts. Plenty of death though. Mark moved through the gate, and looked over his shoulder as the gate closed. Clang! Mark was cut off from civilization. The shield deactivated, and Mark had a moment of panic thinking about the deadly radiation entering his body. He dispelled those thoughts by bringing up his path on his visor. Simple, straight there across a nuclear waste land, filled with Notch knows… hopefully.

A few hours later, Mark had been speeding across the arid wasteland and had seen nothing, apart from a few cactus forests. No sign of magicians, or nomads or mad men or flesh eating zombies…. No sign. Mark glanced up at the sky, and noticed the sun was sinking fast. So what? Mark would be at New New Mistral in 2 hours, unless something happened. Mark suddenly found himself slowing down, until… he stopped. In the middle of a nuclear desert, a 9 by foot walk to the safest point, and it was quickly turning night. Great, just great.

As night fell, Mark tried unsuccessfully to get the Turbo bike running, and when the moon was fully above the distant mountains he had found three things; one the inhibitor had seeming activated fully randomly, two a survival kit was in the storage cabinet, and three, no flares or beacons were included with it. So, Mark was stuck until day. Sighing, he set up the warmer, and settled down for the night. He tried not to fall asleep, but eventually he did sitting against the bike. He woke to groaning. He stood shakily, looking across the waste land. Nothing. So where was it coming from. Mark heard the groan again, this time directly behind him. He spun round, drawing his Nano Saber. On top of the Bike, a man swayed. Part of his face was missing, the rest was green, his right arm was unusually large, and left had claws on the hand. A zombie. Mark activated his Nano Saber. The zombie groaned, and slipped off the bike towards Mark who jumped back. While it tried to get up, he cut off its right arm. It hit the floor with a thud, and oozed green blood. The zombie just looked at the space where its arm was, the groaned again and reached for Mark. He cut off its head, then stepped back as both body and head hit the floor. The groans continued though.

"Darn it," Mark muttered turning round to find a whole group of zombies stumbling towards him, all with various mutations. Mark sliced one's chest open, and then blocked a rock thrown by another. He spotted something running past the slower zombies, and readied his sabre. Then the figure jumped, and as it flew towards Mark it entered the light of the warmer. A girl, with green hair and empty sockets where her eyes should be. Mark was shocked, and only raised his too late. The zombie girl, landed on his Saber, and before he threw her off she raked her needle like claws across his shoulder. Mark gasped; the pain was bad enough, but Mark could feel poison seeping through his veins.

Mark dropped his Saber and put pressure on his bloody shoulder, but he knew it was hopeless. He would die in a few minutes. He stumbled away from the warmer, trying to escape the zombies, but he collapsed. Mark turned over to see a zombie reach for his throat… then a ball of fire struck it in the face, forcing it back. A figure stepped over Mark, and raised her hand. A wall of fire appeared in front of them, and the zombies groaned and retreated, apart from one that leapt over the fire. The figure drew a black sword, and with a single touch dissolved the zombie's head. The figure turned to look down at Mark, then he fainted.

**Nearly my half-term, so I will be doing more storys. **


	8. Zita

**Zita**

Mark blinked. He was on his side on the ground. He was alive, which was surprising. Anyone knew that zombie poison could kill a fully grown man in a few seconds, so Mark should be dead already. But… he couldn't feel the poison in his veins any more. None at all. In fact, he felt great. He picked himself off the floor, and then spotted the girl. She was leaning against the Turbo Bike, looking like she didn't have a care in the world, wearing cream coloured leather trousers and a vest, and a leather satchel on her hip. She had red hair, quite pretty features and when Mark looked closely he noticed she had nuclear green eyes. The girl also had an amulet with a red gem set in it hanging on a chain, and she was fiddling with a ring set with the same sort of gem. Another two rings were on her fingers, one set with a yellow stone and the other a green gem, with the whole ring being green as well. A diamond scabbard hung at her side, with a diamond hilt connected to the blade inside.

The girl noticed Mark was awake and stood up properly and walked towards him. "Are you all right?" she asked, looking concerned. "Yeah…" Mark looked around. Zombie bodies were strewn across the floor, with a number of limbs missing. Huge area was scorched, with the zombies inside like wise. Mark realised that the girl was probably the reason of all this. "Can I ask what you were doing out here?" the girl asked, "Oh and by the way my name is Zita Magi." "Mark Vetenskap, and I am a captain the Tekkit Police. I'm trying to get to New New Mistral, which is about nine hours away. And I need to get there fast." "Why? And how come you stopped in the middle of a desert." "Not my choice. My bike's inhibitor activated, and that means I can't go any were. As for why, I need to tell the rest of the force that the magicians may be about to launch a war." Zita raised an eyebrow. "And why do you think that?" Mark shifted uncomfortably. "Magical explosives were used to attack our base in Jebotropolis. And since only magicians use magical explosives, logic dictates that they did it." "Unless you factor in magical explosives being stolen from the magicians," Zita said, "In which case someone else might have done it." Mark sighed. "Well, I guess you're a magician then."

Zita nodded. "Yes, and like you I have a mission. Six Nova Cataclysms were stolen from a store house, and since they cause a lot of damage, I was sent to find them. Now I find you, and learn that they were used to attack your "Tekkit Police," and the blame was put on us. Now I want to find out who, and I think you might as well. I suggest you come back with me, and try and help us work out who did it." Mark thought about it. It would be best to continue with his mission, but if the magicians weren't to blame, they wouldn't be launching any attacks anytime soon. A criminal gang would probably be the most likely culprit, but how would they have stolen the explosives in the first place. Also Mark was stuck out here, and Zita could guide him out. "Okay," he said finally, "But how are we going to get there." "Same way I got here." Zita held up her hand so the yellow ring caught the light. "Flying."

**So a new main character has been added. Next issue, we see how the magicians have been getting on.**


	9. Notch City

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of chapters, I had a major case of writers block, only just managed to break it down. Had to buy some nukes… anyway, more chapters, and improved grammar and stuff is on the way! **

**Notch City**

"Whoa!" Mark cried as Zita took to the air, holding his hand with her left while her right, the one with the yellow gem ring, was held out above her in a superman fashion. Zita looked down and laughed when she saw his face.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"No, obviously," Mark replied. However he soon had to admit that flying without a jet, or bike, was fun and he liked the view of the sun set as they flew towards a group of black mountains. Zita pointed towards the nearest one.

"That's where we are going." Mark looked, and suddenly he saw patches of green and white amongst the black, then as it became lighter he saw a city, built into the mountain side. It was massive, starting at the base of the mountain then stopping halfway to the top. The patches of green were gardens, filled with trees. In fact it seemed like plant life was everywhere on the mountain and the surrounding areas below was full of green as well. However he could not work out what the white patches, were the rock of the city seemed to have been painted. In fact he could see a group of people working on an area as he glided over the lowest wall of the city. He pointed at the group.

"Are they… painting the rock?" Zita looked down and suddenly looked sad.

"No, that is where we are trying to clean away the ash from the nuke explosion." Mark thought about that as they neared an extended platform, possibly actually made for landing.

"But… that was thirty years ago, and yet your still cleaning up?"

"The ash that covered this city is a kind not easily removed, even with magic. We have made little progress, and many fear that this city will never be returned to its former glory, back when it was the capital of Minecraftia." Zita began lowering down to the platform.

"The capital? That must mean that this is Notch City… I thought it was destroyed, turned to ash."

"Many thought that, but that is not the truth. We, the Magicians, live here now," Zita said as she touched down on the platform. Mark shifted his foot on the stone, and a few, tiny wisps of ash flew up before settling again. "Come, you need to see our Great Sage," Zita told him already moving forwards. Mark followed her, and soon found himself walking between black buildings. People in robes, male and female, looked down from balconies and out from alleyways, all with an assortment of amulets and rings. A couple came out and followed him and Zita, as they went up towards a small domed building at the top of the city. Soon a large crowd was following them, some silent, some whispering among themselves, some shouting incoherently, although all of them sounded angry.

They passed a small garden, and Mark asked Zita, "How did you guys get all these plants to grow up here?" In response, Zita showed him her green ring. "This is called a Harvest Goddess Band, and it makes plants grow like crazy. It also purifies the environment, so there is very little radiation around here." As they went higher climbing stairs and walking through gates, the shouting got louder and more people joined in. Zita glanced back looking worried, then sped up. Mark followed. The situation was not looking good.

They finally got to the top, with the crowd behind them starting to throw rocks. Around the domed building was a small curved stream, coming out of the mountain then curving in front of the building, then flowing into a drain. Zita made for the only bridge across it, then stopped as a man appeared in the middle of it in a burst of purple sparks. He looked on the surface to be about twenty four, with black robes and a strange black pickaxe by his side, with a diamond handle. He had black hair and purple eyes, and looked totally normal… for a magician. But in his eyes, Mark could see…. something, something that made this man different.

The man nodded to Zita, looked Mark up and down, and then turned to the crowd which had gone silent. One by one, the magicians moved away, some walking back down the street while some leapt into the air and flew away, while a few just vanished in purple sparks, like how the strange man had appeared. Mark turned to look at him again but only saw a few sparks. He glanced at Zita for an explanation, but she just went across the bridge and into the domed building. Mark followed her, thinking about the strangeness of magicians. As soon as he got inside the building, Mark stopped and said, "Wow."

The inside of domed building, it went down in moss covered steps and at the bottom was a small area, completely covered with grass. A small tree was growing next to a pool of water, and an old man sat on a stool under it, in navy blue robes covered in stars. Zita kneeled in front of him. "Great Sage, I have brought you a scientist, Mark Vetenskap, a member of the Tekkit Police. He was in the Wastes for a reason similar to the mission you gave me." The Sage opened his eyes and turned to Mark. "Please tell me everything." "Well it started three days ago…."

When Mark had told the Sage, he sat in silence. The Sage seemed to be thinking….until he started snoring. Zita leaned forward and tapped him on the shoulder, waking him up. "Ah yes, now…. I will meditate to try and discover the meaning of all this. Zita, please show Mark around our city, but please be careful. Many people hold grudges against the Scientists, as I am sure it is vice versa for the Scientists. Now, go."


	10. Jacob Pick

**Jacob Pick**

"So, where do you want to go?" Zita asked Mark as they left the dome. Mark shrugged. Zita thought for a moment, watching the sun slowly sink then said, "How about we go talk to Jacob. He was the one that investigated the store house that the nova cataclysms were stolen from. I want to know what he found."

"Okay then, let's go." They began walking down back into the city. "Was Jacob the guy who appeared on the bridge? He seemed kinda… odd." Zita nodded.

"Jacob is odd, everyone knows it. He appeared shortly after N-Day, but no one knows from where. He has never told anyone, but he just helped the Magicians to band together, and survive. Because no one knew where he was from, when our previous great sage died he was not offered the position. Apparently he never wanted it anyway."

"Wait… he was around when the current Great Sage was chosen? He only seemed to be in his twenties. How old is he?"

"Again, no one knows, but he seems old enough to be a great warrior and magician. I remember seeing him when I was a child. Stranger still though… if you look back in what records we saved, a couple times they mention a 'warrior that only wielded a pickaxe.' I have never seen Jacob without a pickaxe."

"Okay… but, couldn't it be a way of fighting being passed down through the ages?"

"I guess, but still, Jacob is odd. He spends most of his time in the graveyard, meditating. It's just in here." Zita opened a gate onto a large balcony. There were rows of graves. A lot in fact. "This is where we buried all of the magician's that died from radiation poisoning, but some of the graves date back further to when Notch City was founded."

Zita lead the way through the graveyard. Mark stopped to read some of the gravestones. One caught his eye. "Charlie and Rosemary Magi, died 20 years post N-Day. Missing after Wastes patrol." Mark wanted to ask to Zita about it, but he decided to ask her later. They continued through the graveyard, until the gravestones were black with soot. However, right at the back where the gravestones were oldest, one had been carefully cleaned. Jacob sat on the earth in front of it, with his legs crossed and his hand on the gravestone, eyes closed. "Jacob, this is Mark Vetenskap. Mark, Jacob Pick," Zita said. Jacob opened his eyes and stood up. He held out his hand and Mark shook it.

"I am guessing you wanted to talk to me, Zita? About the store house the cataclysms were stolen from?" Zita nodded.

"What did you find?"

"Not much. The laser sentry was sort of was a hindrance."

"Laser sentry?" Zita asked looking confused, "What laser sentry?"

"This one." Jacob reached behind him and pulled up a turret head. The cables sticking out the bottom where Jacob must have cut it sparked pathetically. Mark recognised it instantly.

"That's…that's an experimental defence weapon. It's so new that there are no fully working prototypes. The only people beside the developers that have access to it… are the Council."

Jacob shrugged. "Hey, I didn't steal it. And I stopped investigating the store house when you two turned up."

"But the store houses are down on the lower….," Zita sighed. "Fine, can we go back with you now and see what else there is?"

"Sure," Jacob threw the sentry head over the side of the balcony, then held out his hands. On one, a black ring shot through with purple glistened. Zita grasped his hand, but Mark raised his eyebrows. "Teleporting, fastest way down. It won't hurt…much." Mark sighed and took Jacob's hand. Suddenly, he felt the world contract, and then turn black.


	11. Tunnels

**I only just realised that I messed up Mark and Zita's parent's years of death, so I went back and sorted that out. So you don't have to look back, I'll just put them here:**

**Mark born 8 YPN (Years Post N-day). Father dies 9 YPN. Mother dies 18 YPN.**

**Zita born 9 YPN. Parents die 20 YPN.**

**Tunnels**

Mark felt like he was being squeezed into a small tunnel, then suddenly he found himself in front of a row of black buildings. He felt so dizzy that he sat down on the floor and held his head in his hands. "Don't worry, everyone fells sick after teleporting for the first time," Jacob said. Mark got up shakily. Zita looked a bit white, but she managed to walk over to the nearest building.

"I guess this is the store house," she said going inside. Jacob followed, and Mark managed to walk after him. Inside, there were iron chests on top of each other. Mark looked inside one.

"What's this?" he asked, holding up a black orb.

"Dark matter," Zita said. "We use it to make magic items, and weapons. My sword and Jacob's pick are made from it."

"How powerful is it?"

"Stronger when diamond when used as a weapon, and highly magical."

Mark put it back, then followed Zita and Jacob to the back of the store house. A turret base was on the floor, weakly buzzing. Jacob kicked it over, then tapped a chest next to it.

"This was the one that the Nova Cataclysms where in. Six are gone." Zita frowned.

"But that discovered before. And there was no turret, which means it must have been placed after the theft was discover, which seems a bit un-logical."

"Unless," Mark said thinking, "there's something that needs to be protected." He spotted something black in between the cracks of floor next to the turret, and pulled it out. He showed it to the other two, saying "this is a piece of high-flex metal, which was used to make protective cloths… like Nano-armour. Why would it be here?"

Zita tapped her foot on the floor. "Maybe during the theft it was accidently torn off?"

"But it was in the floor crack…" Jacob said, then he grinned. "Stand back a mo." Mark did, realising what Jacob had. Jacob swung his pick at the floor, and it exploded, sending dust and shards of stone everywhere.

"Next time, warn us when you plan to do that, Zita said, coughing.

"It worked though," Mark said, pointing. A tunnel had been revealed. Jacob jumped down into it.

"I guess this is how they got in, and managed to get out as well. It seems to go on for a bit. Shall we?"

"Let's," Mark said climbing down. Zita climbed down after him, and used one of her rings to light her hand on fire for light. They started down the tunnel but it only went a short way before another tunnel branched away and up. "Looks like we have to split up," Mark muttered, looking down both passages. Jacob nodded at the one going up.

"You two take that one, it seems to be going up towards the city. The other seems to be heading towards the wastes."

Mark nodded. "Once we find the end of the tunnel, we should all meet back down by the store house." Jacob nodded, then ran down the straight tunnel. Zita guested up their tunnel.

"After you?" Mark sighed, and started to climb up it. Sometimes the tunnel went at a high angle, sometimes straight up, but for the most part it was only tilted up a bit. They had been walking and climbing in silence for ages, when Mark decided to ask, "Zita, in the graveyard, there was a stone with the names Charlie and Rosemary Magi. Were they… you parents?" He couldn't see Zita's face very well, but he thought she might be trying not to cry.

"My parents… were both Wastes scouts. It was their job to scout the wastes, to search for useful items or large groups of mutates. Their Harvest bands protected them, but the small amounts of radiation gave me my eye colour. Then one day, when I was 12, they went out and never came back. The Great Sage taught me my magic, and everyone helped me growing up. It was hard."

"I can guess," Mark muttered.

"Can you?"

"1 year after I was born, my father died from cancer, caused by radiation. My mother had it as well, but she managed to stay alive until I was 11. I had a few friends that helped me to survive, until I was old enough to join the Tekkit Police Academy. After that… wait, can you see something up ahead?"

Zita and Mark stopped. Up ahead, at the end of the tunnel, a strange device seemed to have been cobbled together. Slowly approaching, Mark recognised a signal receiver. "Whatever this thing is, it seems to be remotely controlled." Zita frowned.

"What's that under… oh no."

"What?" Mark asked.

"It's a Nova Cataclysm."

"Which makes this a…." Mark stopped as a light went blinked on the receiver. "Run" he said. He and ZIta ran back down the tunnel. Just in time, as the Cataclysm exploded behind them, making the tunnel collapse.


End file.
